Insane Tragedy
by MystiMess
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a 14 year old girl who has been in the Insane Asylum since she was 10; everyone has failed at trying to cure her. A sixteen year old boy, Gaara, is assigned to her for a class "project". Him and his best friend, Naruto, go there and are t
1. Prologue

Insane Tragedy : Prologue Insane Tragedy Prologue

A young girl, about the age of 14, was sitting in a dark room with a man in a suit sitting a yard infront of her. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno; she has pink hair, mid-back, emerald eyes, pale skin, and a plain black shirt and black jeans, she's also about 5'4. The man in front of her is probably in his mid 40's, black suit, full head of hair, and glasses.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" the man asked.

She smirked,"Hmm, you're pretty cute; the cutest one yet," she announced. "Since you're the cutest I'll give you some information, fair?"

"Hmph! They said you'd be difficult."

"Let's just cut to the chase. I've killed over ten people." In a flash she was stradeling the man's waist, the man was struggling, but to no avail. She grabbed his glasses and crashed them onto the floor, having the glass break. She smirked and cut her wrist with some of the glass and moaned in satisfaction. "They told you I was insane, but believed you could cure, just like all the other _doctors_, correct?"

She moved the glass to his neck, "Yes! Yes!" he shrieked in terror.

Her smirk grew, and she cut him so blood would drip,"Weakling," she sneered.

The guards from outside heard his scream and ran inside the room. "Sakura, why won't you give them a chance?"

"Nice to see you too, Charles," she said, completely ignoring his question.

He sighed and took her off him. "C'mon Sakura, let's go." They walked together side by side down the white halls with no light,"Why won't you let anyone help you?" he asked.

She sighed,"Because I can't be helped."


	2. Assigned

Insane Tragedy : Assigned Insane Tragedy Assigned

"Gaara, why'd we have to get assigned to an Insane Asylum?" asked a sixteen year ld boy with blonde, spikey hair.

"Because, Naruto, we were absent for the first 3 days of school this week so we got stuck with this one," answered a red head.

They walked towards Konoha's Insane Asylum. They were both Juniors in high school, and best friends. At school, their "group" is the coolest; Gaara is their "leader". Since he's the strongest, they appointed him head of the group.

They walked inside, and were immediately confronting a blonde woman in her fifties, who looked like she was twenty, with big boobs. "So, you two are the high schoolers, correct?" they nodded,"Good. Follow me to my office."

They walked down a couple of hallways, Tsunade immediately stopped when she saw the girl with pink hair. "Why'd we stop lady?" Naruto asked.

"The name's Tsunade first of all. And we stopped because-"

"Because I'm here," Sakura interupted,"Hey Tsunade, the guy this morning didn't work out."

"What?! He was the best money could buy."

"Well, sorry. I've told you over a dozen times, give up on me. I ain't gonna be 'cured', not now, not ever." Sakura walked past them, but then stopped,"That man was too weak, but since he was the cutest one you've ever sent to me, I gave him some info."

"What would that info be?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, you'll find out when you get to your office, but I told him that I've killed over ten people," then she walked away.

Tsunade just stared wide-eyed, before taking them to her office.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno," Tsunade answered,"She's the craziest one here."

"She doesn't seem crazy," Naruto said.

"Trust me, she is. We know nothing about her, except her name, her age, her hair is naturally pink, and the information she just gave to us right now. She's been here since she was ten; she's fourteen now."

"Why was she sent here if you don't know anything?" Gaara asked.

"Because, when she was ten, I saw her kill a man, no one else saw, so I took her in. For a while I thought about sending her to juvi, but I realized she was too insane to send there; they would just send her right back to me."

"How is she insane though? She seemed completely normal," Gaara said.

Tsunade sighed,"She seems that way because she's incredibly intelligent. She's insane, you can count on that, but she acts like she's not because she likes making fun of it. When she was first here, she screamed, yelling out for two people when she was asleep. When she was awake, she gave death glares to anyone who tried to touch her, even talk to her, except for me. But since she was the youngest here, no one gave a crap; the first person to touch her died five minutes later,"-Naruto gasped, Gaara just went wide-eyed-"She took a phone wire and choked him to death, and he was a pretty muscular man; the age of twenty-five."

Naruto's mouth went so low that if there was no gravity, it would've hit the floor by now; Gaara's eyes were just wide the entire time, but finally went back to normal.

"Now,"Tsunade said, trying to compose herself,"There are two people who still need help. Sakura Haruno, and a girl your age, Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto gasped again,"Hyuuga! She's related to Neji Hyuuga! I didn't know any of them could get insnane!"

"Well, Hinata isn't trully all that bad, compared to Sakura she's completely normal. Frankly, I still sometimes don't understand why she's here."

"Then why's she here?" Naruto asked.

"Her father brought her here two years ago, saying she had problems, which we've found is kinda true. When she sleeps, she screams out numerous things, she has trust isues, she hates people touching her, she studders, which isn't too bad, and she hates talking. The weird part is though, the only person she talks to is Sakura, and Sakura to her. When Hinata first came here, people were making fun of her and all that crap. Sakura started hanging out with her, no one messes with Hinata anymore."

"Tell me more about Sakura, what does she do?" Gaara asked.

"Well, she's an insomniac, wherever she is has to have no lights; for some reason she's practically afraid of lights, even a flashlight can freak her out. She has major anger issues; a person who was new here tried to mess with Hinata, just said she wasn't pretty for a sixteen year old girl. Sakura beat the guy up big time; Hinata even begged her to stop, but she wouldn't. Sakura finally stopped when Hinata screamed at her without studdering. Also, she cuts her wrists whenever she gets the chance; she absolutely loves the feeling, she's described it to us using great detail. We've sent her over twenty psychiotrists, and none of them have helped he at all. After the first meeting, we don't hear from them again.

So, I'll let you guys choose which one she wants, and no you both can't have Hinata."

"I want Sakura," Gaara said almost immediately.

Tsunade was surprised, "Are you serious? I was positive you would both fight to have Hinata."

"I think I can help her out, I know what it's like," Gaara said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Gaara was in an insane asylum in sunagakure for a year," Naruto answered for him.

"Well, I guess that would probably be best for her, so...Okay. Gaara, you're assigned to Sakura. Naruto, you're assigned to Hinata," she grabbed two files from a cabinet,"Alright, here's their files."

She handed them the files and they left to the bench outside to read them.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Different

Insane Tragedy : Different Insane Tragedy Different

"Hey, Gaara!" he heard Naruto yell. Gaara had been watching her for at least five minutes; he couldn't understand why she didn't like to sleep, she looked very peaceful.

"Hey," he said back.

"Hinata, I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Gaara!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"H-Hi, G-Gaa..ra," she said sounding shy.

"Gaara, where's the chick you were with?" Narutoasked.

"Sleeping," Gaara answered monotonously.

Hinata's eyes widen,"No! Wake her up! Wake her up!"

Gaara was now utterly congused; then he looked at Sakura. Her face was covered in sweat, and she was tossing her head back and forth. Then she started muttering in her sleep.

"Itachi!...Sasuke!...No!...Stay away!...I'm yours!...I belong to you...You only..."

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled without studdering,"Wake up Sakura! Please!" By this time she was shaking her by the shoulders,"Wake up! Wake up, now!"

Sakura's eyes finally opened. She started crying; Hinata embraced her bestfriend, trying to calm her down. Sakura didn't stop crying for about ten minutes, then the sobs stopped.

"Thanks, Hinata," she said pulling back.

Hinata smiled,"No problem. You would've done the same thing."

Sakura and Hinata stood up,"I'm gonna' go to the room, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded,"Kay!"

Sakura walked away.

"What was all that about?" Gaara asked, completely confused, though his face was still emotionles as ever.

Hinata sighed,"W-Well, y-you see, S-Sakura is an i-insom..niac f-for a r-reason."

"Which is?" Gaara asked, becoming impatient.

"I c-can't tell y-you m-much, b-but ju-just kn-know...I-If sh-she falls a-asleep, be-because h-her me-memories h-hurt her s-so, sh-she w-won't wake u-up until s-someone e-else wakes h-her u-up," Hinata explained.

"That's sad," Naruto said finally.

"So where'd she go now?" Gaara asked.

"She only goes there, unless she says so, when she wants to be a lone, Gaara," Hinata said without studdering. She doesn't usually studder when it has to do with Sakura. She feels like she has to take care of her, considering she's older.

"I don't care. I'm suppose to try and help her, and so I will," then Gaara left in the directionshe went in.

He was looking for her for at least ten minutes now; the asylum was so huge! The nall of a sudden, he heard someone singing.

"These wounds wont seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just to much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand, through all of these years  
But you still held on to me"

Gaara didn't know who it was, but he thought it sounded like Sakura, so he went in the direction of the voice. He stopped at a door where the music was loudest.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

_Sakura!_ It was Sakura; her voice was so amazing! He snuck in so he couldn't hear her.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand, through all of these years  
But you still held on to me..."

He stared at her long and hard. She took the guitar off her, and put it away. When she turned around she saw Gaara standing in front of the doorway; she sighed and sat against a wall. He left from the doorway, and plopped right next to her.

"That was a beautiful song," Gaara said,"Did you rite it?"

"Yeah, I wrote it after I moved into the asylum." (I do not own this song! This was sung by Any lee; Evanescence.)

"Your voice is beautiful as well," he said looking at her.

"Thanks, " she said, turning to meet his eyes.

_She's so beautiful,_ Gaara thought. _That long pink hair; it looks so soft, like silk almost._ Unbeknowest to him, his right hand was making it's way towards her hair; she didn't notice either, she was too caught up in Gaara's jade eyes. _Her face is so gorgeous! More gorgeous than any chick I've ever seen. Then those eyes ov hers! Those are what draw you to her. They're so beautiful, yet they're filled with such sadness, sorrow, pain, miserie, anything bad you can think of. I need to find out what happened to her._

she thought. _Why can't I tear my gaze from your eyes? They're so amazing; gorgeous! They're filled with so much emotion; some of the emotions I see in him, those are some emotions I even have. Yet, he has some I haven't had since I was probably eight. He has acceptance, even some happiness, but that's probably from the acceptance. What happened to you? Maybe...If I let him in, would he let me in?_

Neither of them realized it, but their faces were inching closer and closer. Finally, their lips met; both of their eyes widened, but neither of them moved away. They both realized that...Even though they hadn't known each other long, they both had wanted this.

They both closed their eyes; one of Gaara's arms snaked itself around her waist, while the other flew into her hair. Her arms just stayed at her side; she didn't know what do, she's never really done this...Well, that's not true, but that's and entirely different story.

After a couple of minutes, he grew bored and licked her bottom lip. She gasped at the new feeling; his tongue plunged into her mouth. This feeling was even better for both of them; they both moaned into the kiss.

After five minutes of that, Gaara moved his mouth to her neck. He sucked on it hard, marking her, proving that she's his. She was breathing har, this was so weird, but wonderful to her. "Sakura," Gaara said into her skin,"You're mine."

Her eyes widened, but then went back to normal. _Why do guys have to do this? Well, maybe he'll be different, I mean, he has to be different to kiss a girl who's in an insane asylum._ But then, she nodded, agreeing with him that she was his.

When he took his mouth from her neck, he was smirking. That kinda' ticked her off, but she didn't care. They both stayed quiet, her not knowing what to say, him not having anything to say.

He got up, she did as well. Then he kissed her again, but a quicky. He laced his fingers with hers, and they walked outside, where Naruto and Hinata where.

"Gaara, it's time to...What the hell?! Why are you two holding hands?!"

Gaara glared at him,"She's with me now, that's why." Naruto shut his mouth right away; Gaara turned to look at Sakura. "We gotta' go. I'll see you tomarrow," then he once again gave her a quick kiss, then him and Naruto left.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded,"Yeah. I couldn't help it. Hmph, I always go with the crazy ones, hunh?"

Hinata laughed, then nodded. They bothleft to get some food.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Perfect From The Start

Insane Tragedy : Perfect from the Start Insane Tragedy Perfect from the Start

The next day, Gaara and Naruto arrived at school. Gaara had only one thing on his mind: Sakura. That's all he could think about, he was seriously just thinking about getting _into_ the asylum so he could be with her. Ever since they shared their first kiss, it's like everywhere he goes, he sees Sakura. Now, usually Gaara has an emotionless look to his face and eyes, but today his face is filled with determination. He was determined to break up with his 2 month girlfriend, Ino. **Yes, I feel sorry for him too!** Ino had been his fangirl since middle school; he agreed to be her boyfriend, as long as she kept all the girls in their school away from him, _and_ she can't be as annoying. They had only kissed once, but that was because Ino was drunk and Gaara was unlucky enough to be there.

"So," Naruto said as they walked through the school doors,"How you gonna' break it to Ino?"

"Simple," he said monotonously,"I walk up to her, and say it's over. Don't forget dude, I never liked her."

"GAARA!!"

There was that stupid bitch now..Well, at least he gets it over with.

"Ino, shut the fuck up!" Gaara stated when she hugged him.

"You're in a bad mood, aren't you?" she said, her eyes glittering with happiness.

"I am, but-"

"But he won't be soon!" Naruto shouted.

Ino's face automatically brightened even more,"Gaara, do you finally realize you love me?"

"Not even close," he said bluntly; a look of shock flashed across her face. "I'm breaking up with you."

Her eyes widened,"W-What?! Why??"

"Ino, the only reason I said I was your _boyfriend_ was because of the deal we made. But now I've finally found a girl I actually _do_ like. So, goodbye."

With that, Gaara and Naruto left, leaving a crying Ino.

**Insane Asylum**

Sakura and Hinata walked away from the cafeteria. Sakura had been quiet the entire time, and that worried Hinata. Usually Sakura would strike up a conversation, but she didn't, so Hinata was going to have to step in as her role as _big sis._

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked as they sat on one of the two people couches.

"Nothing," she answered sighing.

"Sakura, don't be like that. We both know I know you better than anyone, okay?"

Sakura sighed once again, as did Hinata. Hinata laid Sakura's shoulder on her shoulder, and Sakura moved so she could get comfortable.

"Spill," Hinata said.

"Gaara...I can't get him out of my mind...And I...I don't know why..."

"Sakura, it's normal to feel inffatuated with him," Hinata said, sounding relieved.

"I'm not an idiot, I know that...But when I think about being with him I...I automatically think right back to Sasuke and...I-Itachi..."

"Sakura, that was when you were 10...They were just being jerks!"

"No...I _was_ in love with them, but I was...also afraid of them...I'm afraid that... Being with another boy might...might turn out like that...again, and I don't want that!"

Hinata comforted Sakura as much as she could, and about an hour later, Sakura was back to normal, well...whatever _normal_ is to her.

"Sakura!" they heard someone yell.

"What is it Tsunade?" Sakura said as Tsunade arrived in the room.

"How was Gaara yesterday?" she breathed.

"He's coming back today," Sakura said bluntly.

Tsunade looked shocked,"Hinata...?" she nodded. "Do you think these boys can help you?"

They both shrugged, and that was all Tsunade needed. She left back to her office, smirking. Even though they didn't know, it was automatically a good thing. The girls had always shook there heads at the _psychiologists_, but these 2 teenagers were perfect from the start.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. I Know Them

Insane Tragedy : I know Them Insane Tragedy I know Them

Gaara and Naruto walked to the asylum when school was over with.

"Ino was crying the entire day," Naruto laughed,"I hear Tenten had to cheer her up, and Tenten was only being friends with her because we iwere/i friends with her."

Gaara didn't answer, he was just thinking about Sakura.

"Also, I hear when she was finally done crying, she went to Sasuke." he laughed even more.

"Wait a second, wasn't Sasuke the name Sakura was calling out when she was asleep?" Gaara asked, wondering.

"Yeah, but it could have been another Sasuke. Anyway-"

"Yeah, but doesn't he have an older brother named Itachi?" Gaara asked again.

"Hey, yeah, you're right!"

Then, they had the same thought...iDo they have something to do with her past?/i

They ran into the building, heading for Tsunade's office. After about a 2 minutes, they were in her office, panting.

"Gaara, Naruto. The girls are in the main room waiting for you," Tsunade said.

They thanked her, and left to the girls.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled as soon as he saw pink hair.

She turned around, and smiled as soon as she saw his red hair.

"Gaa-" but she was interrupted when she felt his lips against hers, and his body pressed to her body firmly.

She automatically kissed him back with full power. He licked her bottom lip and she eagerly opened it for his entry. Their tongues battled for dominance, until he won, which wasn't very hard. Finally, he stopped the kiss, and hugged her to him tighter.

"I missed you," he said, breathing into her ear.

She was blushing like crazy,"I-I missed y-you t-too," she said nervously.

They all finally sat down; Naruto and Hinata sitting on a two-seater couch. While Gaara was sitting on a one-seater couch with sakura on his lap, and his arms wrapped around her waist. Then, he decided to ask her...

"Sakura, in your dream, you muttered Sasuke and Itachi...Who are they?"

Sakura stiffened, but then relaxed,"I'm not really comfortable wit that yet," she said.

"That's okay, but can you at least tell me their last name?" he asked, his voice sounding gentle.

"Okay, their last name is Uchiha," she said sadly. Horrible memories were passing by her all of a sudded; whenever she says, or even thinks about them, all she wants to do is cut herself. That's why today was one of her favorite days, she only thought about them once, which was right now.

Gaara and Naruto had a look of shock on their faces; she knew the Sasuke and Itachi they knew and loathed.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. The Truth

Insane Tragedy : The Truth Insane Tragedy The Truth

Gaara couldn't believe it! They knew the same Sasuke and Itachi!

Being Naruto, he was the first to talk,"Sakura, I know you don't want to talk about it, but was Itachi Sasuke's older brother? ...By about 5 years...?"

Sakura's face looked shock, her eyes wide with fear, "Y-Yes. W-Why?"

Gaara, then spoke, "Because Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha...we know him," she looked even more shocked.

"Sakura," Naruto started, "Sasuke was one of my closest friends, he goes to our school. I've met his older brother, so has Gaara. At our school, he's one of the _popular_ boys; he has so many fangirls, yet I've never seen him date _anyone_."

"Nor his brother," Gaara murmered.

Sakura sighed, "Alright, I'll tell..._everything_," -they all gasped, including Hinata- "But, you can't tell **anyone**, got it?" they nodded, "Hinata, I can trust, she knows the whole thing."

"Alright then," Gaara said,"Tell us."

She sighed once again, "Alright, I was born May 28th. Nothing important happened from ages 1 to 4. Everything started _happening fast _when I was 5." she shook at the memories. Gaara squeezed her closer to him, comfortingh him. "About 4 months later, my mother was killed by my father, but at that time I didn't know. After the funeral, my father started beating me, calling me names, like slut or whore, that type of crap. He also...he also..." -she sighed- "He would invite his friends over, and they would_ all _harass me, abuse me, and their favorite, rape me." Gaara's eyes widened, so did Narutos.

"What?!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata sighed, "N-Naruto, d-do y-you want h-her t-to fin-finish or n-not?"

"Sorry. Continue, please."

She nodded, "That went on till I was about 8. One of those nights, one of his friends brought a gun, showing it off. When they were _ready _for me, I came out of my room. I saw the gun, and somehow, I became incredibly happy. I had watched how to work a gun a dozen times. When that man took his pants off, I guickly grabbed his gun and shot my father," -Sakura's face twisted in pure insanity, her lips forming a twisted smirk- "Than, I killed the rest of the men; that probably the happiest day of my life."

To say Gaara and Naruto were shocked was an understatement. This girl, this 14 year old girl, had that kind of life?

"After that, I brought the gun with me and left. I slept during the day, and was awake during the night, but don't worry, I didn't suck blood. But after that, I did steal a pocket knife, and I cut myself every nght. Such an _amazing _feeling it is! But anway, a couple of months later, a month before my birthday, I saw 2 boys, both older than me. When they saw me, they walked to me, and talked to me, stating they knew everything I have done. Saying that they have been watching me, and would like me to accompany them; they said they also _loved_ to kill people. So I took them up on their offer; their names were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke 2 years older than me, Itachi 7 years older than me. So, we all slayed people, and it was the time of my life; they even made sure to keep me out of any light. They had also reached an agreement that I was...was...That I _belonged_ to them and only them. I thought nothing of it, and agreed. I soon found out what they had meant. I was 9, and they said I was _theirs _forever. They both did things, not nearly as bad as my father and his friends, stuff I lived to deal with. Then, one day, I was 10 by now, they told me they would be back, they didn't; I waited for at least 4 hours. Some perverted drunk found me, so I killed him. After that, Tsunade I guess found me, and now here I am, you know everything else."

Hinata was looking down, lost in her own thoughts about Sakura. Naruto and Gaara were just wide-eyed at her. And Sakura, she was also looking down, but she was thinking about those memories. Remembering how she felt betrayed by the only 2 people that had actually cared for her, her feelings mutual. She was thinking how much her life had changed so quickly. Especially with Gaara now; they had only known eachother less than 2 days, and yet she felt as if she could trust him with her life.

Maybe she could? ...Only time would tell...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Hinata and Naruto Alone

Insane Tragedy : Hinata and Naruto...Alone... Insane Tragedy Hinata and Naruto...Alone...

They sat in silence for quite a while, that is, of coarse, until Naruto got bored.

"Man! When we get back to school on Monday, Gaara, I'm _so_ gonna kick Sasuke's ass!"

Gaara stared at him and felt Sakura stiffen again. He held her tighter, and whispered in her ear, "You okay?"

She shivered as his teeth lightly bit her ear; she nodded, "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine," she lied.

He's _not_ stupid, he knew the truth, and quite frankly, he wanted to hurt Sasuke as well. Though, he thought against it, for now anyway.

He moved his mouth down to her neck, where he started to suck on it, trying, once again, to give her a hickey.

"Sakura," he breathed, she shivered at his cold breath, "Don't you dare lie to me." His voice had a sour edge to it; threateningly. "I know how you feel, you're not that hard to read."

She nodded, "Can we leave this room, possibly my room?"

"I can't see in your room," he stated bluntly.

"At this time, you can. Last time, it was later, but at this time, you can see pretty clearly."

He nodded, and they left to her room.

**_ALRIGHT, I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE WANTED ME 2 WRITE ABOUT HINATA & NARUTO, SO HERE IT IS!_**

Hinata and Naruto were alone in the room; Hinata was blushing big time, but looking down, Naruto was thinking of plans(Not good plans) on how to hurt Sasuke. His first idea was to just go up to him and say, "I can't believe what you did to Sakura!" then kick his ass, but then he realized they'd get into a whole dispute, and he'd ask questions about Sakura...most likely. His second idea, was to tell all his fangirls where he lived, that would get Sasuke_ and _Itachi; so far that his favorite idea. When he was thinking of a third plan, his stomach rumbled.

"Y-You h-hungry Na-Naruto?" Hinata asked him shyly.

"Heh. Guess I am, heh," he said, blushing. He started rubbing the back of his head because of his embarassment.

"W-We cou-could g-go to th-the ca-cafeteria, i-if y-you want," she offered.

"Do they have ramen?" he asked all seriously.

She nodded, weirded out by his sudden seriousness_, Is he highly-alergic to ramen or something?_

"Yay! Let's go! Lead the way Hinata!" he shouted.

She giggled at his reaction _Guess not..._

They got off the couch, and walked towards the cafeteria.

When they got there, they were the only 2.

"Yay! No line for ramen!" Naruto said excitedly.

He ran to get the ramen, Hinata just sat at table waiting for him, having already eaten. After about 5 minutes, Naruto came back with about 10 bowls of ramen, how he was caring it all amazed her.

He sat down, and started to eat(like an animal). Hinata just watched him.

"So Hinata," he said, "You never really told me much yesterday. Are you gonna' tell me today?"

She sighed, "You really wanna' know why I'm here?" he nodded. "Alright, you told me you knoew my cousin, Neji Hyuuga, correct?" he nodded again, "Well, my family, as you know, is famous for being highly intelligent, and incredibly talented in everything, mainly one thing. My younger sister, Hiashi, is excellent at playing the piano, and she's only 10. Neji is amazing, as you should know, at all types of fighting. I, however, was good at...nothing. My father put me in anything he possibly could, but I sucked in everything. Though, like the rest of my family, I am highly intelligent, but that can only go so far. I have no special talents, and because of that-"

"Your father put you in an Insane Asylum because you don't have any 'special traits'?! Are you serious?"

"N-No, Na-Naruto, y-you have it a-all wr-wrong."

"What?"

"L-Let me f-finish. Y-You see, by the time I was 10, my father had given up on me, my mother had died when I was 8, so I couldn't count on her. After then, I became, as my father put it 'crazy'. I started having hysteria, I would shout random things at night, I was, and still am, talking to people in my head. You might say I have multiple personalities, but I keep them bottled up. But they're mainly one thing: Death. Every day, in my head, I hear a freaky, dark, deep voice, telling me to kill everyone, except Sakura. She helped me, a lot, and 'he' likes her. Anyway, little random things like that would happen; they sent me to a psychiotrist, and after my first session, I was 'offered' to go to the asylum. My father _eagerly _took me here, and so here I've been and here I stay."

So now, Naruto knew, and he was glad. Still, there was something he was curious about: "How did you and Sakura come together?"

She smirked, "I knew you would end up asking that," she said.

"W-Wait! I just realized something! Why aren't you studdering?"

Her smirk grew, "I don't studder when I'm talking about something important."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Alright then. Since I was a new-comer, no one here liked me. About 2 weeks later, some guy comes to me and tries to kiss me, and tried to refuse him and he slapped me. The moment someone was next to me, everyone ran. I looked up and saw Sakura, I had heard rumors about her, 'She's crazy!', 'The craziest person here', crap like that. But when she looked at me, she looked like she was an older sister protecting her younger sibling. As time went on, we became very close, no one messed with me anymore, because they knew I was her best friend. Most people just avoided me all together, considering Sakura hated people even a foot away from her, they thought I was the same. I wasn't exactly like that, but I had that distinct hate of anyone being near me. Sakura and I are alike in that aspect; I hate people touching me arms, because my father had broken my arms 4 times. Sakura hates people touching her legs, because that's what her father and his friends did fist, stroked her legs and pulled them apart to rape her. Sakura had told me everything by the time I was 15, and by then I had told myself I would help her. After, I told myself that if I ever got out of here, I would take her with me. We treat each other like sisters, heck, psychiatrist have said we practially are sisters, except for the fact we're not related. We're pretty much all each ther has..."

Naruto looked at her stunned. Hinata was smiling, she had told Sakura her past, but nothing like what she had told to Naruto.

"Hinata," she heard Naruto say.

She looked up, and at that moment, Naruto pressed his lips gently to hers. At first she was shocked, but then she replied back. After a minute, he pulled back.

He put his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it, "Heh. Hinata, you really cool, ya know? All that with Sakura...So, I was wondering...um...Would you..um..." he sighed, "Do you wanna' be my girlfriend?"

Again, she was shocked unbelievably. No man had ever wanted her, the only person who even liked her was Sakura. And yet, somehow, this boy wanted her? Her own _father_ didn't even want to be seen with her. Could this be a dream?

She nodded, "Yes," he grinned that little kid grin.

Who cares if it's a dream! It was the best dream she's _ever _had...!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Sakura and Gaara Alone

Insane Tragedy : Gaara and Sakura...Alone... Insane Tragedy Gaara and Sakura...Alone...

**_During Hinata and Naruto's scene_**

Sakura and Gaara walked away from the room, and left to her room. People _automatically_ stared at them, because no one _ever_ was allowed to be near Sakura, except Hinata and Tsunade.

Sakura noticed the staring and started to glare at everyone; they all looked away immediately. She smirked, she was so use to this type of behavior, when she was walking alone sometimes, people would even stare at her. Actually, people always stared...Oh well!

When they arrived in her room, she shut the door. It was completely dark.

"Saku-" Gaara stopped when he saw a candle being lighted at the other side of the room.

"I hate the light more than anything, but candlelight isn't so bad, as long as it isn't so close to me and not here for a while." He realized that she had it outstretched from her body. He felt her grasp his hand, as she led him to the bed. They sat.

"So," he started, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's just strange for me."

"What is?"

"This," she said, "Being here...with you...than Naruto...and then being your... girlfriend..."

"You don't wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No, it's just that...I'm not entirely use to this, ya know? I mean, I just met you yesterday, and then I-practically right away-become your girlfriend. Then the second day I...I tell you _and _Naruto my past...Only Hinata has ever known that, ya know? So, that's it."

"So...you think things are going too fast?"

"Exactly," she stated.

"So then, do you wanna' take our relationship slower?"

"Well, if it goes any faster, than yes, I like how it's going right now. I just mean like... Don't go and try and dig through me so quickly, okay? I mean, I haven't been _outside_ in 4 years, so I don't know how people are these days. And, to me, you seem to be going fast."

"I'm sorry then," he apologized, "I didn't realize. I'll try not to _dig_, as you call it, so fast, okay?" she nodded.

He set the candle on the night-stand, and grabbed her from behind. Pulling her body into his, then resting his face in the crook of her neck. She shuddered as his teeth lightly grazed her neck, then they found a special spot on her neck and he attacked without a second thought. Sakura leaned more into him and arched her neck, giving him better access, which he greedily took advantage of. He slowly leaned back until he was lying on his back, then Sakura turned herself around on him. Since he liked to be the dominant one, he hastily rolled on top of her. Then leaned back down to finish up on her neck. She moaned out in pleasure, this was the best feeling she's ever had. Eventually, he moved to her mouth and they made out for a couple of minutes. It was obvious Gaara wanted to go much farther, but he knew Sakura wasn't ready for that yet, so he wouldn't go farther.

They both grew tired, and fell asleep. Gaara had his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, while her head was nuzzled against his chest.

A couple of hours later, Tsunade had told Naruto it was time to go, and they went to go get Gaara, but found them in their current position. So, Naruto decided to go home and would call Gaara's parents to tell them he was sleepin' over at his(Naruto's) house.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. She's Mine!

Insane Tragedy : She's mine! Insane Tragedy She's mine!

That weekend was the greatest time of all their young lives. Tsunade was _incredibly_ astounded by the boys' quick work on their hardest girls. Though, Tsunade knew nothing about their relationships with each other. Sakura was incredibly happy; it even astounded her how she was. For once in her life, she didn't want to hurt herself in _any_ way. Hinata was coming out of her shell more and more. Sakura had already begun to start on that, but it seemed as though Naruto was even better at it. Sakura had also already been trying to help Hinata get out of there, because Hinata really didn't belong there, and she _knew _Naruto could get her out. Sakura still had _no_ intention of leaving; it's where she belonged, so she thought. Though, Gaara had different beliefs. He believed he was getting through to her, but still had some trouble. He felt that within more time, he could get her out of there, and with him.

Yes, Gaara was trully, although barely knew her, deeply infatuated with her. He didn't know what it was. Her hair? Her eyes? Her mysterious personality? Her tragic reality? Or was it how she kissed him? How she gave in so easily? He trully didn't know what it was. All he knew for fact was that...He wanted to be with her...for a _long_ time.

So now, it was Monday, and Naruto and Gaara had school...

"Gaara!" complained Naruto, "I miss Hinata!"

Gaara sighed, "We'll see them in 8 hours Naruto, I'm sure you can wait." Though, Gaara completely agreed with him. He missed Sakura _so _much. Being without her was inbearable!

"Aah! But that's _so_ long!"

**"Sasuke!"** _Oh no! Rabid fangirls!_

"Naruto, 1 word for you."

"Yeah?" Naruto started hesitating.

"Run," and they ran as fast as their legs would take them. They eventually stopped, and landed to be near said Uchiha. "Naruto," said Gaara, "Should we have a talk with Uchiha?"

Naruto grinned, "No one treats Sakura that way. No one."

So, they walked up to Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were best friends way back _before_ high school, then Naruto met Gaara and Sasuke became prep. Gaara was _cooler_ to Naruto because he didn't care what people thought of him, unlike Sasuke.

"Uchiha!" Gaara yelled, getting Sasuke's attention. "We need to talk."

Sasuke looked at them and walked to them, "What about?"

Then, Gaara said his favorite word in the entire world, "Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes greatly widened, and he pulled them into the classroom they were nearest to. He locked the doors, and tured around to face them.

"You know Sakura?" they nodded, "How?"

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto said, "First you tell us why _you_ and you dick-wad of a brother had to ruin her life by leaving her there when you _promised_ to be back there!"

"Naruto, quiet down," Gaara commanded, but then he looked back at Sasuke, "Tell the truth."

Sasuke smirked, "Why should I tell you? She's mine, so I don't have to give you _any _information on _my_ possession."

Gaara growled, "She's not yours Uchiha, she's mine!"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown as Gaara started to smirk, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talkin' about her _belonging_ to _me._ She's said it to my face _quite_ a few times, and she hasn't seen you in _4 years. _What do you make of that?"

Sasuke growled like a wild beast, and pulled Gaara's collar and shoved him to the wall, "Where is she?"

Gaara smirked, "That's _none_ of your concern, only _mine."_

"Yeah Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, "You can't hurt her anymore! Neither can your brothe-"

"You don't know fucking anything Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, "You don't know what it's like to not have the only person you could _ever love _not be with you anymore! To have her _also _wanted by your _older brother!_ I found her first, so she's mine!"

"You have plenty of _other_ women Uchiha, choose one of them, like you alsways have."

"They're just for sexual satisfaction! All I want is Sakura!"

"Well sorry, Uchiha, but she's mine now, and I _don't _plan on losing her," he removed Sasuke's grip from his shirt, and walked away. But before he left, with Naruto right ahead of him, he spoke, "Unlike you," then he left.

As Naruto and Gaara walked to their homeroom, Naruto couldn't help but wonder, "What do you think about Sasuke? Do you think he _really _loved her?"

Gaara paused, "I do, but it's too late. He had _plenty_ of chances to find her and get her back. I won't let him hurt her again, Naruto. If she wants to be with him if she ever sees him again, be my guest, but until then, she's _mine._ And I will _never_ let her go."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. School In The Life Of Naruto And Gaara

Insane Tragedy : School in the life of Naruto & Gaara Insane Tragedy School in the life of Naruto & Gaara

After that little _insident, _Naruto and Gaara arrived in their homeroom class, waiting for their usually late teacher: Kakashi. Gaara headed towards the back of the classroom, where no one sat, considering it was _Gaara's area. _Everyone at that school was deeply afraid of Gaara, and Naruto, but only _because_ of Gaara. Gaara and Sakura are very similar in that aspect, and so are Naruto and Hinata. Since Naruto was Gaara's best friend, he had to eccept the people that came along with it. Though, he would no longer keep in contact with Hyuuga, and neither would Naruto. So, at this point, the only people they accociated themselves with(As friends), were: Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee(Though Gaara hated him!), Kiba, and Shino. The_ friends _were pretty much the outsiders of the whole school: Gaara was feared, Naruto was _his _best friend and Ramen crazy, Shikamaru was too lazy, Choji was _Munch-Munch_ B_oy, _Tenten was a tomboy(None of the girls were!), Lee was too _youthfull, _Kiba was obsessed with his dog, and Shino was _Bug-Boy. _

So, they all sat in their usual spots. Naruto and Gaara hadn't told their friends about the girls, and today they decided they would.

"Alright guys," Naruto said, "Gaara and I have girlfriends that we haven't told you about."

"What?! Naruto, who would go out with you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto simply ignored him, Gaara had helped him with that a while back. "Yeah, you know how Gaara and I were _forced_ to work at the Insane Asylum?" they all nodded, "Well, that's where we met our girlfriends." Naruto had a big happy grin on his face.

"So," Tenten started, "You're dating girls that go toan insane asylum?" they all started to laugh.

"Yes," Gaara spoke and they immediately shut up. Gaara didn't talk much, and when he did, it was _obviously_ important. "Our _charges_ are the ones we are dating."

Before they could say more, Kakashi came through the door with Sasuke behind him; Gaara growled at him, while Naruto stuck out his tongue. Though, the others didn't notice.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi spoke, "I will ask you of your assignment, you will tell me, than shut up. Got it?"

"Yes," everyone answered.

Everyone was in pairs for this project. Finally, he got to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, report on...Hinata Hyuuga from the Insane Asylum?"

Naruto grinned when he saw Neji's reaction of Hinata, but he answered. "Very well. She's become less tense, doesn't studder as much, and she's not so scared of people touching her anymore."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Excellent job, Naruto. Does Tsunade know of her progress?" Naruto nodded, "Do you know of her past?"

Naruto frowned, "Yes, but I do not feel comfortable with saying it out loud. It's a secret she trusted with Gaara and I." Kakashi nodded, "Also, Tsunade said that she is aloud to leave, but she chooses not to."

Kakashi looked at him strangely, "Why not?"

Naruto once again grinned, "Because her best friend isn't even close to being released, she does not wish to leave."

"Very well. Lastly, Gaara. You're paired up with Naruto, so your charge is also in the Insane Asylum. Sa-"

"Yes," Gaara interrupted, not wanting Sasuke to know where she was, "She is doing better, but not ready to leave. The only _big_ difference is that she seems to be happier. She also hasn't _wanted_ to cut herself, and has slept 2 nights."

Kakashi's eyes couldn't be any wider. Tsunade had talked _constantly_ about this girl, and yet Gaara had somehow managed this? "Good job, Gaara."

**BBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!**

The students rushed out of their class and onto second period.

"Naruto," Neji said behind him, "You're working with Hinata?"

Naruto glared at Neji, "Yeah, and I'm glad! Now, I know what kind of _family_, if you can call it that, you have!" Naruto left, running after Gaara, with a stunned Hyuuga.

As they arrived in Second Period, Choji asked Naruto, "You're dating a Hyuuga? An _insane_ Hyuuga? I thought they were all perfect!"

"She is perfect!" Naruto stated, "It's just...no one can see it."

They sat in the back of the class, like always. Gaara had realized that Naruto trully did care about Hinata, and to tell the truth, he was happy for Naruto. He had never had a girlfriend, so he was glad he got someone like Hinata. And Gaara felt as though he was the luckiest boy in the world, to beable to be with Sakura. Although they barely knew each other, he felt as if he loved her with all his heart, and _nothing _would break that bond.

"H-Hey, Gaara," _Lord!_ It was that annoying bitch again, _Ino! _

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed by her interupting his thoughts.

"I-I was just curious if it was true that you were dating a girl from the Insane Asylum?"

His eyes widened, "Who told you that?" he growled.

"I o-overheard you con-conversation with y-your friends."

"You shouldn't ease-drop," he said monotonously.

"So it's not true?" hope springing to her eyes.

"I never said that," he said, shattering her dreams.

"Hey, Pig-face," Naruto said, "Leave Gaara alone!"

Ino left, but had certain thoughts..._Whoever this _insane_ girl is, I shall tell her that _no one_ messes with _my _man! I'll teach her who's boss! _She smirked, and sat with her friends, thinking of her plans.

The school day was more and more boring.

So finally, it was time to leave. Gaara and Naruto got to their transportation(Gaara has his black motorcycle, Naruto has his silver porche). They drove as fast as they could to the Insane Asylum, tryng to reach their girls as soon as possible.

**_How sweet!!_**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. I've Decided I Wanna' Leave

Insane Tragedy : I've decided I wanna' leave Insane Tragedy I've decided I wanna' leave

They got to the Insane Asylum and rushed to the main room, where the girls always wait for them. The moment Gaara saw pink, he sprinted faster than he ever had before and embraced Sakura. He could tell how surprised she was by how stiff she felt.

"Don't worry," he said, whispering in her ear, "It's me."

He felt her relax in his arms, and he smirked. He loved it when she felt relaxed, she always dropped her guard, which was something nearly _impossible_ to do. He knew that when she was relaxed, she felt safe, which meant she felt same with_ him._ Also, he could surprise her with pleasures. Something he was still uncertain about with her, though, was how she _directly _felt about him. He knew she held feelings for him, but he didn't know how deep those feelings went. He also didn't understand why he couldn't stop touching her. Whenever they were together, he had to find _some_ aspect of her to touch, he didn't know why, he just did. Thankfully, she seemed the same way, but probably because she wasn't _entirely_ use to human contact.

"Gaara," she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked against her ear.

"There's something I"-she looked at Hinata, who nodded to her-"I need to tell you."

She got out of his grasp and looked into his eyes. Her eyes, as he realized, held her emotions, held great dispair, sorrow, a little bit of happiness, and some confusion. _Is she gonna' say she doesn't wanna' be mine anymore? No, please no. Anything but that!_

She took a deep breath, then let it out. "I-Ive decided that I...that I..." she took another deep breath, "I've decidedthatIwanttoleaveandbewithyou!"

He wasn't entirely sure what she said, "Can you repeat that?"

She sighed, "I said, 'I've decided that I want to leave and be with you'"

His eyes widened, as well did Naruto, Hinata just smiled_. Finally_, she thought_, She'll leave this place._

"A-Are you sure?" this was a** major** surprise!

She smiled sweetly, "I'm sure. Hinata and I talked about this all day. And I...I want to be with you, for as long as possible. Although I know you won't want me forever, I intend to be with you for as long as posible. So, I've decided to _be more _in control with myself."

At first Gaara was hapy, but then realized what she said, he frowned. "Why wouldn't I want you forever?"

"You just won't, I'm su-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders harshly, and shook her. "How the fuck could you ever think that?! Sakura, I wish to be with you for as long as possible! You're the only one for me!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "G-Gaara..." she stood onto her tipy-toes, and pressed her lips to his.

He immediately replied to the sweet, soft kiss, putting as much passion as he possibly could, which turned out to be a lot.

She pulled back, and leaned into his chest, "Thank you, Gaara."

He nodded.

So Hinata, where do you 2 plan on living?" Naruto asked.

"We weren't exactly sure. We still have to get Sakura admitted out of here, before we can focus on that."

"Naruto," Gaara said, "They _can _live with us, you know? Neither of us have parents, we're neighbors, and I _know_ Temari wouldn't mind Sakura living with us, considering we'd _finally_ have another girl. Hinata could live with you, and I'd have my Sakura with _me_ at all times."

"Yeah! That's a great idea Gaara!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Well, first we should work on getting Sakura out of here," Hinata giggled.

"I agree," Gaara smirked, "But would you girls mind living with us?"

"Not at all!" Sakura answered almost immediately.

"You know what? I think you should let your siblings meet her tomarrow Gaara," Naruto suggested.

"Why?"

"So they'll know who'll be living with them soon."

"Who said soon?" Sakura asked, "Don't forget why I've been in here Naruto. It might not be so soon."

He grinned, "Still."

"So, should we talk to Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Talk to me about what?" Tsunade asked. _When did she get here?_ they all thought.

"Tsunade," started Sakura, "I've decided that I'm gonna try to be good, so I can finally leave here."

Tsunade stared wide-eyed, "Are you serious?!"

She smiled_, actually smiled_, "Yes, completely serious."

Tsunade smiled, "Alright then, be good," she left, then.

"Gaara," Sakura whispred in his ear.

He shivered, "Yes?"

She bit his ear lobe lightly, "I'm yours forever."

He grinned, "Good."

Then they kissed, and stayed like that for quite some time...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Bitch Strikes AndLove Is Realized

Insane Tragedy : Bitch Strikes and Love is Realized Insane Tragedy Bitch Strikes and Love is Realized

After Gaara and Naruto left, thr girls left to their room, which happened to be right next to each other.

During the night, though, Ino came. She followed Gaara and Naruto, and saw Gaara with Sakura. She was running on_ pure_ jealousy_. He's mine, you bitch_! she thought. Ino knew nothing about Sakura, only knewshe was in her way, and _had_ to stop her.

She snuck in, and went into Sakura's room, turing on the light. Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked to the light switch, only to see some blonde girl.

Trying to keep her cool, she asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. And I want_ my_ Gaara back you slut!"

"What do you mean_ yours_? He's _my _boyfriend!"

"You stole him from me you bitch!"

"He's the one who asked me to be his girlfriend first. He never even told me about you!"

"Yeah right, liar! Because of you, Gaara isn't my boyfriend anymore! You're a psycho freak that no one could ever love, and you're stealing _my _man!"

Sakura was taken back, remembering all those horrible names she was called, _"Whore! Bitch! Insane-bitch! Slut! Psycho freak! Sicko!"_

All those words were travelingi n and out of her brain, until she couldn't take it anymore.

She glared at Ino, with bloodlust in her eyes. "I'll kill you, butch!" Sakura ran at Ino, and grabbed her neck. "You don't fucking know, or understand_ anything!" _

Ino struggled, but Sakura's grip was too strong, "L-Let me g-go," she tried to scream, but her throat was being blocked off.

"No! You're just like my stupid-ass father! A horrible being that everyone wishes was dead!" she screamed and finally broke Ino's neck. After about a minute, she realized what she had done, and her eyes widened. She slumped to the ground, crying_. What am I suppose to do now? I won't ever beable to leave now_! Than an idea popped into her head, _What it..._

She ran out of her room, and to the entrance of the Insane Asylum. She took a deep breath and let it out, as she left the asylum. Remembering Gaara gave her his cell phone numer, finding a phone booth, she took the change out of her back pocket and called Gaara.

He answered after the fourth ring, "_Hello?" _he seemed aggrivated.

"Gaara?" she asked.

_"Sakura? What is it?" _he could hear her crying.

"Gaara, I'm at the phone booth on Iwa Avenue. Can yu pick me up?"

_"Sakura, what happened?!" _she could hear him rushing out of the house.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

_"Alright, I'll be there in no more than 10 minutes, okay?"_

"Okay," she hung up the phone.

About 8 minutes later, she saw a black convertible. When it stopped, Gaara came running out, embracing her in his arms. She hugged him back and was crying on his chest. He took her into the car, and he drove back to his house.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Some girl named Ino Yamanaka turned on the lights in my room, and she started yelling at me, saying I stole you from her. She wouldn't shut up, and she kept saying all these things. I couldn't take it, I lost control until I finally...I finally...I finally snapped her neck."

Gaara's eyes widened, "You what?"

"I killed her. Before I met you it wouldn't have mattered to me, but they told me if I killed another person, I could never leave. So, I left, I have to be with you, Gaara."

His eyes were still wide as they arrived at the house. Since Temari and Kankuro, his siblings, were asleep, he took them straight to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at Sakura. She looked as though she was afraid, afraid he would reject her. He smiled, and patted his lap, signaling for her to sit on it. Her eyes widened, but then she smiled and gratefully sat in his lap, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sakura, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. Surprised? Definantly, but I still want you, okay? Nothings changed."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

He smiled, "Really. Sakura, I love you."

Her eyes widened again, "Y-You what?"

"I'm in love with you Sakura. _So _much."

"B-But it's only been like 4 days?"

"I don't care!" he brought her down to the bed, him hovering over her, "I've never felt this way about _anyone _before, not even my siblings. I'll keep you here, Sakura, alright?"

She was still surprised at his confession, but then she realized something.

"Gaara, I think I love you too," she said shyly.

His eyes widened, "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"I think so. I've never felt this feeling before, so I think that's what it is."

He smiled at her, then kissed her lips gently. She replied immediately, loving the feel of his tongue in her mouth, massaging her tongue.

He knew he had to stop, for he had school tomarrow, but he would explain everything to her in the morning.

"I love you, Sakura," he said, tightening his grip on her waist.

"I love you too, Gaara," she said, snuggling up to his chest.

She only slept when she had him with her, so she slept that night. Probably one of her happiest nights ever.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Getting Ready

Insane Tragedy : Getting Ready Insane Tragedy Getting Ready

Sakura woke up and at first didn't remember what happened the night before. She screamed when she felt arms around her waist, pulling her closer to whatever was behind her.

"Shh," someone said behind her, nuzzling her hair, "It's me Gaara."

She relaxed in his amrs as she remembered everything that happened.

"Gaara, what are we gonna' do?"

"About what?"

"About the whole situation with me and killing that bitch."

He sighed, "Could you control yourself being at a school?"

She blinked, "As in a school...where people learn stuff...and there's gossip...and people...?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah."

She shrugged, "Probably."

"Could you handle being near Sasuke?"

Her face froze, "S-Sasuke?"

Gaara nodded slowly, "Yeah, he goes to my school."

She sighed, "I probably could...as long as he couldn't recognize me _and _I didn't see him a lot."

"That can be easily dealt with. We don't see him much; usually no more than four times a day...Just as long as I can get you in all my classes, it should be good."

She smiled, "Then it wouldn't be a problem most likely. So, you want me to go to your school?" He nodded, "What about your friends?"

"My friends already know I'm dating a girl in the insane asylum, so they probably wouldn't care. And besides, they hate Ino too, so yeah..."

"Alright then. Just give me a make-over and then I'm all set."

He frowned, "But I don't wanna' change the way you look. You look perfect."

She shook her head, "Well if that's true, then...If I look perfect, guys will be staring at me...and Sasuke will know where I am then."

He sighed, "Fine, but not so much."

She nodded, "Deal. But for sure, can I have black hair? I've always wanted it."

He nodded, "We should also change your eyes. No doubt Sasuke still remembers them."

"How can you change a person's eyes? Do you switch eyes with another person? Does it hurt?"

He chuckled at her cluelessness, but he understood. She hasn't been out of there since she was like ten...no one could expect her to know. "No, there's something called contacts. They help people with glasses...and there's other ones that just make your eyes a different color."

"Ooh, can I have blue eyes? I've always wanted to see myself with blue eyes."

"Blue eyes it is."

"Ooh, how 'bout a lip ring?"

He nodded, "That'll be good too."

"And how 'bout a-"

Gaara interrupted, "I think that's good."

She blushed and nodded as he took his hand away from her mouth.

"So, let's get started," she smiled

He smiled back at her; when she smiled, as rare as it was, it was contagious. He just couldn't help but smile back. He nodded and they got out to do the stuff they needed to. Lucky today was Saturday.

So, they first went to a salon and got her hair done. While they were waiting...

"Sakura, we'll probably have to give you a fake name as well."

She nodded, "That's what I was thinking too. I kinda' like the name Yuuko...What do you think?"

He nodded back, "Nice name. Yuuko what?"

"Uh...Kuran!"

"Alright."

When they were done at the salon, they ordered some contacts which they would pick up later. Right now they had to enroll her in to his school.

They got there and there was barely anyone. Well of cource, it's a weekend. Not even the torturous teachers would want to be here.

They went to the office and explained the whole thing. They gave her a paper to fill out. So, she sat on a chair, Gaara right next to her, and filled it out.

Name: Yuuko Kuran

Birth: April 15, 1992 (so she can be with Gaara, she's saying she's sixteen)

Grade: Junior

Specialty: English/Literature

Allergies: None

Medication: None

Live with: The Subaku kids

Comments about yourself: I don't really like much light...so I may have a hood on in class or sunglasses.I know Gaara Subaku and Naruto Uzumaki very well, so please put me in their classes (perferebly Gaara's). Also, I hate to be touched, so yeah...

They took the sheet and gave it to the lady at the counter, and they did boring stuff.

After about an hour, they went to pick up her contacts. They also went shopping for her, which Gaara sayed out of and let Temari help her out. Temari and KAnkuro know the whole thing and are totally okay with it. Of course, even if they weren't, they'd have to deal. Though Gaara has been more stable, doesn't make him any less scary.

And so, the rest of the weekend was spent on getting ready for everything and acting. Sakura had to make an entire story up for herself, which was very easy for her. Don't forget her intelligence. They were pretty much done with everything around noon on Sunday, so they spent the rest of their time _alone_ (don't think pervertedness!).

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. First Day Of School

Insane Tragedy : First Day of School Insane Tragedy First Day of School

"Alright Sakura, ready for school?"

She nodded, "Ready."

For Sakura's first day of school, she was wearing a black tank-top that showed off her stomach and the shirt said _Escape the Fate_. For pants, she wore tight, ripped black jeans, and some black high-top converse. She had her blacl lip-ring in, her nails painted black, heavy black eyeliner, and her hair looked entirely different. Instead of the cute pink hair, it was now long in the front and short in the back...and black. **(This is what her hair looks like!) **

Gaara was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black vans.

They didn't wait for Temari or Kankuro, they usually arrived at school _way_ later. So, they got in Gaara's gorgeous car, and left for school.

_**At the asylum**_

It was madness! First, they find a dead blonde girl in Sakura's room, then they can't _find _Sakura.

Tsunade was frustrated and angry, while Hinata was sad and lonely. Where could her best friend be? But then...she got a phone call...

"Hinata!" one of the helpers called, "Phone call for you!"

This was shocking. Maybe it was from Naruto? _Oh god, Gaara will be pissed when he hears she's gone!_

She took the phone, "Hello? Hinata speaking."

"Hey Hina!" Naruto excitedly said.

"Hi Naruto!" she also said excitedly.

"Listen, Hinata, I have some...news..."

**_School_**

Saku-I mean _Yuuko _arrived at school with Gaara, holding onto her hand, since she obviously was too scared to do _anything. _

"It's alright," he tried to calm her down, "Everything will be fine."

She tried to believe him, but truth was, it was hard to. She wasn't use to seeing so many people. And she was _terrified _at the thought of seeing Sasuke again.

Speaking of the Devil...there he was. In front of them.

Sakuras eyes widened as she saw him, and he stared back at her as well. All she wanted to do was pound on him, beat him senseless, skin him alive...they all sounded reasonable enough to her. But she couldn't. She might risk never seeing Gaara again, so for him, she managed to seem sane.

She walked passed Sasuke without a second look, though he looked straight at her. Could you blame him? Not really. The girl was _beautiful_. Who was she? He had to find out.

Gaara led her to their first class, apparently they'd be having _all _the same class. When he led her there, some of their friends were already there...Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Naruto...Naruto made her think of Hinata. Hinata would be _so _worried.

Wait, there was another person...with blue hair...and white eyes...

Sakura's eyes widened, "Hinata!"

Hinata looked at her and smiled. She knew already of Sakura's fake name.

"Yuuko!" she screamed out. They ran and hugged each other to death, literally...well, kind of. They both lost breath, anyhow.

Gaara's friends also knew of her fake name. They knew this was the girl he was taking care of at the asylum. And his girlfriend...who killed Ino. They welcomed her with open arms.

Eventually class started and Kakashi was actually on time. _Nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh. Nuh ...nuh...nuh...nuuuuuhhhh..._

"Everyone, apparently we have two new students. Girls, would you please come down here and introduce yourself?"

Hinata and Sakura got out of their seats and went in front of the whole class. Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her intently, but tried to ignore him and focus on Gaara.

"What's your name?" he asked. Hinata first.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she said shyly, but no studdering.

He nodded, Kakashi knew this was the girl from the asylum. Tsunade had told him earlier, and he had a _hunch _he knew who the other new girl was too, but he wouldn't say anything. He'd let Gaara have his happiness.

"Tell us about yourself, please."

"Well, just to fill you all in, I _am _related to Neji Hyuuga, though we are cousins and not close at all. So don't assume we are." She glared at Neji, "I haven't seen him in over two years. Happier times."

"Alright," Kakashi said, ignoring her darkness that evryone else seemed to be afraid of, "Next?"

"I'm Yuuko Kuran."

"Something about yourself?"

She sighed, "I hate people who don't keep their promises" she glared a nano-second at Sasuke-"I hate the light, and I'm totally and completely in love with Gaara," she said happily. "But," then the room seemed to get colder, darker with anger, "If anyone so much as hurt the feelings of Hinata, I will personally gouge out your eyes and skin you alive."

Kakashi _officially _knew this was that Sakura girl. No one had ever been protective of Hinata as much as Sakura, Tsunade had told him that when giving him the assignment.

"Alright everyone, you know your new classmates. Treat them with respect, yada yada yada. Free time."

Everyone began talking...about their new, freaky girl who was _incredibly _hot. All the guys lusted after her, she was hot, dangerous, and was taken by another. She was forbidden to have because she was with Gaara.

Sasuke smirked, she thought she could fool him, but she couldn't. He probably wouldn't have recognized her if not for her speech. He saw her glare at him for that nano-second, at first he thought maybe she _knew _Sakura. But then, her little sadistic speech about Hinata...No one could be as sadistic as his little Sakura. He soon realized her voice hadn't changed much.

Oh, he would have her back in his arms, _without _Itachi. But that will have to wait...for now. Until he could formulate a good enough plan and steal her away from Gaara.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. Tattoos

Insane Tragedy : Tattoos Insane Tragedy Tattoos

Sakura was surprisingly enjoying herself. Gaara's friends _and _sibblings had totally welcomed her with open arms. She was really beginning to open up a little more.

They knew she hated Sasuke, but they didn't know completely why. All she had said was that he betrayed her, and they dropped it at that. They also know about her cutting and how she's been an insomniac for a while.

Sakura had seen Sasuke. He was in a few of her classes, but because Gaara was right next to her, holding her hand, she controled herslelf..._barely. _But she still managed.

Out of them all, she was easily drawn in to Temari. Temari was Gaara's older sister, not to mention the one that said Sakura could stay with them. Sakura felt as though she had known Temari all her life, even though they barely knew each other a day.

Gaara was also enjoying himself. He loved watching her smile. It made him realize that... if not for Sasuke, she could've been here. Sakura might've not been so rash and crazy, of course the blame also goes to her father. But still. Sakura was obviously born for people. She acts as though she hates human contact, but if you saw her from a stranger's point of view, you would've thought she was a total social. You can tell that if not for her tragic past, she would've been popular. And that scared Gaara.

It makes sad to think that...if her life had been relatively good, she would be popular. She'd most likely be dating Sasuke, and most likely scorn Gaara. Hate his very being. And he would've the same. It's sad to think that she had so much horrible crap happen to her, and all she got was him? She deserves _so much_ more. But he would let fate decide. He was much too selfish to even _want _to let that happen. He knew that if he solely could choose for her to have a happy life or her life now, he would choose her life now. And he felt guilty. She deserves much more, he knows that, but he's too selfish.

School was officially over...and Sakura, Hinata, and Temari were planning on going somewhere. Gaara had no idea where.

"We'll be back soon, I promise," Sakura kissed his cheek.

He sighed, but nodded all the same. "Fine. But Temari," he turned to his sister, "if _anything _happens to Sakura, you'll _want _to die."

Temari gulped and nodded. "C-C'mon girls."

And they left...to the tattoo parlor...

When they got there, they were the onl ones.

"What can I do for you ladies?" a man with a bunch of tattoos and piercings came in.

"Well, the girls want a tattoo," Temari said for them.

"Alright. What kind of tattoo?"

Sakura spoke first, "I want mine to be in century gothic and it to say Gaara."

"Alright, I won't remember that. Girls, write everythang you want on the papers ova' there."

The girls dead, and Sakura decided to go first. Hinata was too scared.

"Alright girly, where you want this?"

"Um, on my right shoulder," Sakura said nervously.

"Alright, just to warn ya', this is painful."

Sakuta nodded and closed her eyes shut.

About hald an hour later...

"Alright missy, you all done."

That was it? It didn't hurt at all.

"Thanks," she lightly smiled and checked out her tattoo.

"Alright, next."

Hinata gulped, but still sat down.

"Um, Sakura, does it hurt?"

She looked at Hinata, "For me? Not a little. Maybe some for you." she nodded.

"So, where you want it?"

"Left shoulder," Hinata said quietly.

"Alright, here we go."

Another half later, Hinata was done.

"That'll be 48."

Hinata thought the pain was _almost_ nothing. It hurt, but not as bad as you'd think.

They paid the man and went on their way.

"I wonder what the guys will think?" Temari asked, smirking.

Hinata and Sakura had the same thoughts.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	16. Gaara and Sakura

Insane Tragedy : Gaara and Sakura Insane Tragedy Gaara and Sakura

Temari, Sakura, and Hinata got out of the car. Hinata, who lives with Naruto, went to the house _next _to Gaara's, since they are neighbors.

After Hinata left, Sakura was feeling really nervous about her tattoo. What if Gaara didn't approve? What if he thought she was being oerly obsessive? What if he thought-

"Don't be so nervous. He'll love it," Temari said in a caring voice. "I showed Shika mine and he didn't stop touching me for a week!" she smiled.

Sakura tried to smile, but she was still scared. But she knew she had to do this. _Take a deep breath...then slowly let it out..._ she repeated this till she was outside of Gaara's door. She went inside.

Gaara looked up instantly, seeing it was Sakura, he relaxed. He got up, smiling, and grabbed her in his arms.

"So, what did you three do?" he whispered in her ear.

She took another deep breath and motioned for the bed. Gaara took it seriously and led her to the bed. What was going on? He didn't know. He had no clue.

"Gaara, you know I love you, right?" Gaara nodded slowly, "Well..." she removed the sleave from her right shoulder and what he saw blew his mind away.

"Sakura..."

**Gaara**

She was looking away, blushing like crazy. "D-Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

How could he not like it? Infact, he loved it. She had something written on her that can never come off. And it was _his _name.

"Sakura," he said, "I don't like it." She looked down, saddened. He chuckled and pulled her face to his, barely a centimeter apart. "You didn't let me finish. I don't like it...I love it."

Her eyes widened with amazement, "R-Really?"

He looked at her like she was stupid, "Sakura, how could I not? You had my name _tattood_ to your body. It can never come of, I'd be an idiot if I didn't like it."

She smiled and hugged him tight, as he pulled her closer to him and carressed her hair.

Their happy moment was ruined, however, by his phone going off.

"What do you want Naruto?" Gaara growled.

"Dude, Hinata got my name tattood to her! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Sakura got my name too," Gaara stated, clearly irritated. Sakura just giggled.

"Oh, well..."

"Bye now," Gaara interrupted and hung up the phone.

She laughed and he smirked.

He looked at her all of a sudden, "I hope you know, I plan on getting your name as well."

Her eyes widened, "You are?!"

"No," he smirked, "'Cause I already got it."

"Where?!" she practically screamed.

He took off his shirt and she saw her name...

Sakura

...on his right abb.

She jumped on him and they fell to the bed.

I love you, Gaara!" she screamed.

He smirked, "I love you too, Sakura."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	17. Finally

Insane Tragedy : Finally Insane Tragedy Finally

Sasuke was at his house, thinking of a way to get Sakura. He knew she wouldn't come willingly, so he had to be sneaky. _This sucks_ he thought _it wasn't even my fault we never showed up! _

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura," said Itachi, "We'll be back soon. We have something to do, alright?"

Sakura smiled, "Alright, I'll be waiting here."

Sasuke smiled at her, and as Itachi began to leave, Sasuke kissed her on her lips. "I love you, Sakura."

Her smile grew, "I love you too, Sasuke."

He smirked, "More than Itachi?"

He didn't think she'd actually answer that, it was meant to be sarcastic, but...

"Don't tell him, but yes. I love you more, Sasuke."

His eyes were wide with shock, but he smiled at her. "Thanks," and he left after Itachi.

"Itachi, what do you need to anyway?"

Itachi was smirking, "Look at the sign."

Sasuke looked up...

_**Showgirls**__**...Any age is aloud tonight!**_

"Itachi! What the fuck?!"

He shook his head, "Sasuke, I love Sakura, but she's still much too young. I need to get enjoyment _somehow."_

_"_You're sick, you know that?"

Itachi's smirk grew, "Trust me, you'll like it."

Sasuk look disgusted, "No way!" but I tachi pulled him in.

They ended up staying there for _five hours, _but then the responsible one, _Sasuke, _remembered...

"Sakura! Itachi, Sakura!"

Itachi's eyes widened and it had_ nothing _to do with the slut's ass in front of him, "Shit!"

And they left the place, hoping Sakura wouldn't be mad or sad. When they got there, she _wasn't_ there.

Their eyes widened, "Where the fuck is she?!"

**_End Flashback_**

_We had looked all night...but we couldn't find her...I can't believe Itachi convinced me to actually go in that place! Aah!_

"Sakura, I'll have you back! I swear it!"

Itachi came in to where Sasuke was, "Sasuke, we've looked all over. She's probably dead."

Sasuke glared, "She's not fucking dead, you idiot. She's at my damn school!"

Itachi's eyes widened, but then glared. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

He sighed, "She just got there today. But she's with...Gaara."

"What do you mean _with?"_

"I mean _with. _She said in class that she totally and completely in love with Gaara."

Itachi clenched his fist, "We have to get her back."

Sasuke nodded, "How?"

Then Itachi smirked, "Blackmail."

Sasuke smirked as well, "Got an idea?"

Itachi nodded, still smirking. "Tell her that _we _know, and if she doesn't come to us, we'll tell _everyone _at school who she is and what's happened to her."

Sasuke remembered, "I also heard them say she's been at the Insane Asylum the entire time."

Itachi nodded, "Tell them that too."

Sasuke sighed, "That might not all work. What if she doesn't care?"

Itachi finally laid out his sadistic grin, "Then tell her we'll kill _everyone. _Her friends _and _Gaara."

Sasuke smirked, "Tomarrow should be _very _fun."

With that, the Uchiha brothers planned everything else out.

**I just want to give a special _Thank you _to my good friend, Fallenkiba. If it weren't for Fallenkiba ya'll, this chappie would've taken _much _longer. Fallenkiba helped me out with the plan, and I _had _to give them a special thank you, so everyone would know who helped me with this. Thank you again! :D**

**Ps. If you ever help me out with _any _of my stories, I do plan on thanking you in the chapter! :D**

**33 Mysti**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	18. Tomorrow Blackmail

Insane Tragedy : Tomorrow Blackmail Insane Tragedy Tomorrow Blackmail

The next day, Sakura got up happy. Gaara, on the other hand, had a bad feeling, and he didn't know why. He should be happy! Sakura just branded herself with _his _name...He should be thrilled! He was, but...he couldn't shake this bad feeling. He kept it to himself though, he didn't want to worry her.

Sakura put on a _Warrant _t-shirt that was shreaded, over a white tank-top. Followed by black jean booty shorts, and some black, knee-high boots. She then added black eyeliner and put in her lip ring. Gaara put on a _Iron Maiden _shirt, with black ripped jeans, and some ruined black high-tops.

When Gaara saw Sakura, he practically drooled. She looked **_hot!_ **He knew that probably the entire boy population of the school, would drool over her. Probably some chicks too.

"Ready?" she smiled.

He smiled back and nodded. He had never seen Sakura so happy, and again couldn't help but think she could've been so loved, if not were her tragic past.

They gotin his car and drove to school. As they sat down in homeroom, thry realized they were the only two in there.

"Gaara, please report to the office immediately!" a speaker said.

Sakura looked at him, "What'd you do?"

He shrugged, "Nothing lately. I'll be back, okay?"

He kissed her lips for a second, then headed towards the office. _I'm so bored, _she thought.

But not for long...

Someone entered the room. She hoped it was one of her friends, but luck wasn't on her side. Sasuke Uchiha walked into the room, and he headed straight for her.

_Act cool, act cool, _she told herself. "May I help you?" she asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

He smirked, "Actually you can." His deep voice mesmorized her, just like it did back when she was litle. She rea;ized this and immediately shook it off.

"How?"

His smirk became more predatory, and his eyes bored into hers with a longing that shook her. _Does he...?_

_"_Come back to me Sakura," _He does..._

She looked away from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I am not this Sakura person. My name is Yuuko Kuran."

"Sakura, I know it's you, so cut the crap."

She sighed, "What do yoou want, Sas...uke...?"

It was so hard for her to address him after four years. Much harder than she had thought.

"I want _you, _Sakura. I've missed you since the day we couldn't find you. Do you know how much I regret that?"

She glared, "No, I don't! You never came _fucking _back! I waited for fucking four hours! Some drunken' asshole comes along and tries to molest me, I obviously kill him... Then I get fucking caught by Tsunade! Then, I get sent to a goddamn asylum! I can't _imagine _the kind of regret you have! I have regret though! Regret of ever fucking meeting you! But then, I'm glad I did...Otherwise I wouldn't have met Gaara..." she ended with a smile.

His eyes looked at her with regret and sorrow. He loved her, he trully did...And it wasn't even his fault for not showing up!

"Sakura," he pushed her to the wall and pinned her, "It wasn't even my fault! Itachi... He took me to a goddamn show girls place! He wanted _entertainment, _as he called it. He dragged me in there! He got distracted and we finally left five hours later..."

She looked disgusted, "You got distracted, too. I know you did. Don't lie."

He sighed, "I did, but I was just a twelve year old boy. Just getting into my hormones. I didn't want to, but I did. And I'm sorry!"

She looked to the side, "Either way, it doesn't make up for it. I love Gaara. He's meant for me, and I'm meant for him...So, please let go of me."

He glared, "If you don't come with me and Itachi, we'll tell everyone..._And _we'll send the **Akatsuki **after your _precious _Gaara."

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

He smirked, and she saw that this was another side of Sasuke An new side. A side that must've added after she was gone. Sasuke was always sadistic, but he never played the dirty way like Itachi, which was why she loved him more. The thing with Akatsuki had to have been planned by Itachi, Sasuke, though mest up as he was, would nevr resort to blackmail...Unless forced...

"Trust me, my love. Itachi and I would do _anything _to have you back. And eventually, we'll both go against _each other, _to the death. We shall see who will own you."

She looked at him terrified; this was to be her destiny? Fought over by boys? Any preppy girl would be _thrilled _to have three guys fight over her, but Sakura wasn't like that. She didn't want this. But she loved Gaara the most, so...In order for this...In order...to save him...

"Can I say goodbye to Gaara, at least? And I'll...I'll come to you...at midnight...?"

He nodded, he would give her that much. He let her go, and they acted as if nothing had happned.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	19. Before Sundown

Insane Tragedy : Before Sundown Insane Tragedy Before Sundown

The day went by too quickly in Sakura's opinion. She had decided she would make a clear break, between her and Gaara. She thought that if he knew the truth, he would go after Sasuke and Itachi, no matter the consequence. She had to do it this way, to protect him.

"Gaara," Sakura started as they entered his room.

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

She sighed, she felt the tears brimming her eyes. This was no doubt the hardest thing she'd ever have to do in her life. "I...I think we should...we should..."

"We should what?"

"I think...weshouldbreakup!"

Gaara wasn't exactly sure if he heard correctly, "Could you repeat that?"

She sighed again, the tears finallyflowing down, "I think we should break up!"

His eyes widened, "Sakura..." but then he saw her tears. She didn't want to, so then why...?

_Sasuke! _He knew Sasuke must've done something, but what?

He grabbed her shoulders, "Sakura, what did Sasuke do?!"

She tried to shake away from him, "What are you talking about?! Sasuke has nothing to do with this!"

"Then why are you breaking up with me?!"

She didn't have an answer, and she knew he knew. Guess her "smart" idea went down the drain. "To protect you!"

He looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

She looked at him, the tears still coming down her red cheaks. "Sasuke is blackmailing me! He said...He said if I don't get with him, he'll have the Akatsuki kill you!"

His eyes widened, "But they're in jail! And how does he know them?!"

She looked down, "They're getting out on good behavior. And Itachi _is _an Akatsuki member...I met them back in the day...Anyway, I know how the Akatsuki work. I don't want them hurting you! ...So...So forget about me!"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "You're joking, right? You think I could forget about you?!" He pinned her shoulders to the wall, "Are you going crazy or something?! Sakura, I love you more than anything in this damn world! If I can't have you then...Then I'll fucking kill myself!"

"No...Gaara...You can't...I love you..."

"Then let's go!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Let's leave this world! We can go together!"

Her eyes widened, "Die...? Together...?"

He nodded, "Yes! C'mon!"

"Wh-What about Hinata...and Naruto?"

"They'll undertand! But there's no way in _Hell _I'm handing you over to...to Sasuke!"

She smiled, "Alright then."

He looked shocked, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah...But I wanna' make a note..."

He nodded, "That'd be best."

She wrote the note, and they decided the simplest way of death...

They took two bottles of sleeping pills, having as much as they could consume

They were dead before sundown...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	20. Epilogue

Insane Tragedy : Epilogue Insane Tragedy Epilogue

Temari had found their bodies the next day, reading the note, she ran itstraight to Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh my God!" Hinata cried.

Naruto read the note:

_ Dear Naruto and Hinata,_

_I am trully sorry about this, but Gaara and I felt that we had to do this. Sasuke was blackmailing me...He said that I either break up with Gaara, or the Akatsuki will attack you all. I couldn't very well let that happen, could I? I tried to break up with Gaara, but he saw through it. We could neverbe happy on Earth, so he proposed we leave it...together.. I'm sorry, but it's the only way...I love you both so much, Gaara does too, you know it. Please don't feel sad or anything like that; this was meant to happen in the end anyway...Tell Temari and Kankuro I'm sorry for taking their brother...I hope they can one day forgive me..._  
_Gaara has a request, though...He wants you to have us cremated, Naruto, that means burned. He also wants you to release our ashes on a mountain. This way, we can watch you guys. _There were a couple of tear drop markings. _I love you both so very much, and please don't hate us...but, ...this was the only way..._

_ Love always,_  
_Sakura _

They had them cremated and let their ashes fly. Temari and Kankuro had no hard feelings towards Sakura, and only thanked her for making Gaara happy.

Sasuke became bitter through all this and eventually killed himself, stating, "I shall have my Sakura in Heaven!"

Itachi, on the other hand, was sent to an asylum. It seems he may have been obsessed with Sakura more than anyone thought. When he heard the news of Sakura, he almost killed Sasuke...and all the other Akatsuki members.

Hinata and Naruto eventually got married and had a son, who strangely looked _exactly _like Gaara. Who they named him after.

Gaara had a pretty normal life, but he was exactly like the old Gaara, maybe nicer, but not by a lot.

But, when he entered his freshman year of high school, everything had changed...

**Alright, I know I ended this really bad...I had better ideas, but I couldn't get into them, so I settled for this. Now, to let you all know, there will be a sequel. Please do not bug me about it, I will write it. I don't mean to sound like a bitch right now, but if I get asked about it, I will just end everything with this one. The Second one will be called "Insane Catastrophe", for those of you who will be checking. Please give me time to set it up. I promise you it will be up no later than the end of July, alright?**

**sigh Now as always, thankyou everyone for your support and comments. If it were not for you, this story would not have finished. **

**33 Mysti**

Previous Chapter


End file.
